Simona "Mona" Lopez-Pierce
Simona "Mona" Jeanette Lopez-Pierce is the middle child and youngest daughter of Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce. She has an older sister Georgie Lopez-Pierce and a younger brother (by six months) Arthur Lopez-Pierce. Life History Mona Lopez-Pierce was born on 12th April 2023 to Santana Lopez-Pierce and Adam Keaton (their sperm donor). She was fascinated by music from an early age and her moms have always been supportive of her and her music. Personality Mona is a very dreamy girl, pretty much all she does is daydream and she's so easily distracted that she even gets sidetracked by her own thoughts. She's very romantic and dreams of someday being swept off her feet by her very own prince charming. Because she's so eager to fall in love, she falls for people easily and usually gets let down. Mona is seen as a very quiet girl, usually keeping herself to herself and being an introvert but she's not shy in the least. She's actually very confident and friendly-so confident that she may even become arrogant-this happens a lot. Mona is a music prodigy, and can play any instrument with ease within a few days of discovering it. She's been trained in singing, acting, ballet, piano, guitar, flute, cello, violin, harp and clarinet. Mona can also be very manipulative, as she's used to getting what she wants. As a result of this she is very dependent on her family and friends and is seen as the baby of the group/her family. Because of this Mona feels the need to grow up too fast and tries to come across as mature, even though she's still a kid at heart. She may even try so hard that it may come across as inappropriate at her age. As much as Mona enjoys hearing all details, she tends to skip over them when speaking/thinking and often jumps to conclusions. Mona is a very hard worker, even though she's often handded things. She's not the best student but she usually ends up with a solid B average due to her diligence. Mona is also very sensitive and over-emotional. She doesn't take critcism all that well. Like most teenagers, she finds semi-messy comfortable. She gets annoyed when everything is too clean or too messy. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Mona has lightly tanned skin, and a round face with large brown eyes. Her hair is dark brown and straight ending beneath her shoulder blades. She has a small, slender body, with a physique similar to Marley's. Mona is 5'1 but is yet to have her growth spurt. She lacks curves and has A-cup breasts. She has the typical ballet dancer's body. Mona is a girly girl. She often wears dresses and short skirts. She really likes to wear feminine colours and she loves florals and hearts. She often wears dresses that end a few inches above the knee, with brown ankle boots and possibly a jacket. She dresses like a cross between Quinn and Marley. 'Relationship with parents' Despite being Santana's biological daughter, Mona is much closer to Brittany, since Brittany is much more calm and patient than Santana. Because Santana and Mona both have pretty strong personalities, they argue a lot. 'Clubs/Teams' Drama, Orchestra, Glee Club 'Goals/Dreams' Mona often tells people that she wants to make a career out of her musical talents, but she really just wants to find the right guy, get married and have some kids. She's okay being a music teacher or even a stay at home mom. 'Relationships' Lena Fernandez-Friend (Lena has a crush on her)